Horlding On
by Storm Shaki
Summary: About a young teen couple, where the guy had once fallen in love with a unkown girl that was truly a loyal friend. Her thoughts seem to run through his mind as he spends a little evening with the girl he's with now. She trusts him, and listens innocently.


As he sits alone on the sidewalk, alone to him, yet he knows there's someone within him making him feel on top of the world bu

By: Renishaki. K.

Music Fic

-Holding On-

As he sits alone on the sidewalk, alone to him, yet he knows there's someone within him making him feel on top of the world but at the moment crashing to the floor. He covers his light brown beautiful face, with those sparkles in his dark mysterious brown eyes. His elbows make little dark creases in his jeans, and then his shoes into a puddle in front of him. There seemed to be another attractive figurine lying on the shoulder of his navy polo shirt. She had a smile, slightly a crescent but it appeared clear. He never really peeked over her dark mane to look at her face, he continues to look away to the road that appeared to never end, yet the little stones and pebbles on it looked bigger for some odd reason.

The dusky winds lightly embrace the expressions on the faces of them both. But for him, the wind brushes him a little harder than it does for her, why is that she wonders; her or that one girl that breathes within his soul. Time seemed to have no control along with a lifespan, just sitting there and staring ahead of what is to come was one of the many thoughts running through their heads. She looks up lifting her heavy confused face to look at him, the one she feels she's madly in love with, tilting her head to a level of which the sunlight doesn't hit right into her hazel eyes she searches to meet his.

"What's wrong baby?" She had the softest tone, where it was light whispers to his ears. The light tingles urged his face to look her way and just stare and look beneath her; her real beauty or self. The grin on his face didn't seem to rub off, yet he continued his silence. He had his mind wrapped around something, or maybe it's that someone.

"..Baby..?" and she holds a slightly supple voice, as she habitually raised her left palm up to the side of his cheek, meets his soft cheek bone and presses her thumb lightly into it just waiting for his response. His lower lip makes a small opening where he shows his killer smile that had always made her melt to his feet. She slightly freezes at that point and leans her head forward to give him a light embrace of her lips upon his. That moment was precious; all she felt was the never ending taste of his soft, pink, cherry chapped lips. It was nice. He didn't feel the spark or anything at all. _Why?_ In his mind it had been HER, who had been running through, he blinked again to escape her figure in his vision, and he realizes the two hazel eyes staring at him with much of innocence and confusion yet she disguises it with a beautiful smile.

"Oh hun, It's nothing." His deep voice was medley, as he reached over getting a hold on to her waist, and tucking her closer to his chest. She smiled even more softly pressing her ear against his navy polo shirt. He tilted his head placing his lips on the top of her dark, bronze mane, and gently set a kiss. "Aww, What was that for baby?" She looks up, happily as if she was a found yet a misplaced puppy, her position continued with the more creasing press against his chest. She listens to the soft thumps of his heart, but the beat seemed to sound worried, where it felt as if it kept skipping a pulse. "Sean..?" She startled and lifted her face to see his. "Something's wrong, I just know… what is it love?" Her voice more query, but soft and patient at the same time. His eyes seeded in to hers, the thoughts ran through his mind so quickly; _"…should I just tell her, would she understand, could she bare it…?''_ She slightly pushed her body away, so she could gaze at his figure as he responded. His eyes searched deeper now, in to her innocence that appeared right through her. She faintly rubbed her hand on his thigh, grinning, and continued her serenity for his reply. "You know I love you right?" He let a slow breath out, as his voice softly echoed to her ears.

"Oh… I know what's bothering you", her face grew low, as her eyes felt as if they were going to pour out a heavy storm. "It's HER isn't it?" "I understand…" her voice shaky, the distance between them seemed to get noticeably apart, where he struggled to keep his firm grip upon her waist. She felt a rush through her body, from her heart to her feet. "Roxy baby, I honestly don't want to hurt you, and you know that I would never…?" He hurriedly placed his hand to lift her wilted visage.

"I know, I understand of course…" She folded her arms near her stomach and looked away from his side. He tried to focus on her, trying to read the many feelings speeding up in her mind nonstop. These _feelings_ she felt were endless as they were to pour out an entire river, if he'd kept his hands out. He could relate, and he should understand. The day seemed to get closer to the end, the swifter breeze, sent chills down the spines. She peeped back his way; the lightest droplet of pain ran down her right cheek. He felt the guilt, intensely pounding its way through to his mind as he took his finger and wiping the tear. She felt the urge of lying on his shoulder to let out her cry. The purity of her trust and loyalty poured through his polo shirt. He held her tight, this time not knowing what to say, but he'd decided to tell her, and get the night over with along with HER thoughts.

"Listen baby; just let me get it out! Once and for all…please?" he quietly whispered into her ear as he stroked her head, that wasn't much of a weight on his shoulder. Her ear slightly brushes his neck as she lifts her face. She flickers her eyes to get a clear image of his face back in front of her, where she wiped the residue of her tears. She listened conscientiously, her breath kept a beat that was more incessant. He kept his touch, as his eyes looked up into the mystifying sky and then to into her stymied lenses.

.."_How'd I let it get this far,  
What was going through my mind?..."_

"Remember HER…, it's HER that's tormenting my thoughts, I can't bare it, Roxy, I just can't!" His voice sounded sympathetic, as he felt the moisture in his eyes. Reaching to hold her hands securely as he could, hoping his honesty will seep through to her heart. She gazed on, with somewhat a surprised but indulgent expression.

…_"Throughout the years with her I've tried  
To find the joy beyond the pain  
But when the words and tears subside  
Girl it's still the same  
And I can't look into her eyes  
Without thinking about you  
See I've tried but these feelings won't leave me  
No... "._

"I'm afraid baby, when I look into your innocence I can't bare to hurt you! And I am truly over her, it's been years. But…" His voice was more aggressive yet honest at this point. He took hold of both her hands as his figure pleaded for forgiveness. Tears, drops of truthful words ran down her cheeks again, she spoke nothing. "Baby, I got it out, once and for all, SHE was just a good friend maybe it had been my loyal friendship that keeps me wounded up with thoughts. But that's now over, I love you, you're everything I'll ever need and love which is never to die. I swear of this." Grabbing his navy polo shirt by its left collar, she tugged him in towards her, not knowing what to say or do. "Shawn, I don't know what to do, but I love you so much that I still trust you!"

… "_You're everything I want  
You're everything I dream  
You're everything I want my girl to be…"_

He closed his damp eyes on her shoulder, as she tries to halt hers. "Is it over..?" she asks as she laid on him. "The only over is everything that has to do with HER. And I'm so sorry for what I've put you through cause of my mistakes" "Baby, I'm sorry….Roxy." His posture was more begging as his visage appeared loyal and so true. She lit up, she erased her sorrow, as she smiled slightly and leaned over towards his ear. "I love you." She placed a kiss on his cheek. Her piercing say was perceptive and soft. He stared at her for a minuet. The feeling of guilt crashed his heart, but her embrace had proven to him the sign of forgiveness. "I love you Roxy, I always will." Their lips met, it was as if they'd just met in that meadow, that special night, that true love moment. The moment was priceless as they got themselves up and walked towards the last ray of light from the sun, holding hands that are now truly promised to never let go.

… "_You're everything I want  
You're everything I dream  
You're everything I want my girl to be…"_


End file.
